The 'Redcoat' Contingency
by TheOrdersChosen1
Summary: As the situation between the revived Minutemen and the Gunners begins to once again escalate, the General realises that a contingency plan could prove vital, but only if it remains absolutely secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I am aware that this may go against the lore of Fallout slightly but there aren't any major changes. The only changes worth mentioning are that the SS has a British accent and instead of the army, he served in an International Task Force. It's also worth me mentioning that there will only be light romance in this story and nothing sexual. This is my first ever story, hope you enjoy it :-)**

* * *

THE WAY THINGS ARE

A cold November morning at Fort Independence, now known solely as 'The Castle', seems an ideal time for me to finally write this log, after all being the absolute leader of a faction as large as the Commonwealth Minutemen certainly keeps me busythroughout  
the course of the day. This was why I enlisted the help of friends I've met since I firstthawed out of Vault 111. But that is something I'd prfer to forget for the time being, maybe I'll talk of that a little later, you'llfirst want to know  
a little something about me.

I was born far from here, **VERY** far. A small island across the Atlantic Ocean, no idea how it looks now, but I'm glad that I wasn't there to see what befell it. I came to America as part of an International Task Force back in 2064, besthand-picked  
warriors the West had to offer is what they called us. It was our job to do themissions nobody else wanted to do, to go to places where nobody wanted to be or nobody wanted us there, and to all come back alive. I was a Captain in this TaskForce,  
we worked closely with the US military and it's allies in places such as the European Front, the Arabian Campaign, and the Liberation of Anchorage.

After my time in the military came to an end, I found myself in a pretty hard place, I couldn't hold down another job, I was struggling to pay rent on my less than impressive home, and was out most nights trying to drown away my sorrows andbad memoriesI'd  
been given by this terrible war.

And then I saw her, this one girl kept looking at me as if nonchalantly checking me out. I was about to make the first move but she beat me to it, she came over and started talking to me, we flirted for a while then she asked if she could take mehome,  
long story short I ended up marrying her and having a son. Then it seems the world around us just ran out of time.

The bombs were falling all over the globe, we were rushed into Vault 111 and narrowly missed the bomb that struck Boston. Now that is a memory I wish I could erase, the sight of that mushroom cloud over this city that I've come to love. So intothe  
Vault we went, we were given the blue jumpsuits that I had heard every Vault Dweller was given upon arrival, and were then escorted into a room full of pods for 'decontamination'. Next thing I knew, I could feel a huge chill in every bone in mybody  
as the world faded to black.

I don't know how long had passed when I saw the world come back into focus, when I saw the strange men in what looked like hazmat suits unlock the pod that held my wife and child, then into view came a bald man, he had a weird piece of metal on his arm,didn't  
exactly look like the science type. One of the scientists then tried to take my son from Nora (my wife), but Nora resisted as any mother would... He shot her, the bastard shot her.

I left the vault and did all I could to find myson, long story short, he was head of something known as the Institute. An organisation sprouting from the old CIT. A lot has happened since I left the vault, a lot that you probably don't need  
to know about,so let's move on.

I'm the General of the Minutemen as you may or may not already know and due to always being laden with tasks myself, I decided to oppoint people I had met and trusted as my staff.

Preston Garvey was my 2IC (Second in Command), when I'm not around, he's in charge, simple arrangement.

Ronnie Shaw is the senior drill instructor of the new recruits, she's in charge of making Minutemen out of the average settler.

The intelligence sector of the Minutemen that I had recently established in conjunction with the Railroad was headed by Deacon, his job was to keep a close eye on any potential major threats whilstalso assisting in any Railroad covert activity.

The Minutemen also needed a way of keeping the peace in the major settlements we'd established such as Starlight Drive-In, a city designed as a stopping point for the weary traveller, Hangman's Alley, a trading hub, and of course The Castle, our main  
/Base of Operations. As a result we needed some kind of police, which is where Nick Valentine came in, the synth detective offered to help out with any police work the Minutemen needed whenever he wasn't working on a case of his own, which sadly wasn'toften.

I'd placed Robert Joseph MacCready in charge of the snipers in the Minutemen, he taught them the way of the bullet and kept their skills sharp, it's unfortunatethat many of the more senior Minutemen don't trust him because of his history as a Gunner.

But he's not the one they distrust the most, that accolade falls to Cait, a young Irish girl who helps out around The Castle, being an ex-raider makes her the more ignorant settlers think that she's some form of caged animal, when in actual fact, shejust  
wants to get on with her life after kicking her chem addiction.

Speaking of chems, Hancock, the Mayor of Goodneighbor can't get enough chems, but he's still somehow able to be one of the most trustworthy, and caring individuals I've ever met, he's in charge of public relations, if someone doesn't have us on callif  
they want to, Hancock is the one who helps out and sends help to them, he also handles anypolitical situations alongside me, as despite his tendency to get absolutely wasted on chems, he can still be a sound diplomat when he wants to be.

With the Commonwealth being a every tough place to live, medical knowhow was vital to the Minutemen once I took over, I enlisted Curie as chief surgeon and found a traveling doctor named Doctor Anderson to help out in the medical wards. Their role ispretty  
simple, treat the wounded, heal the sick.

My robot butler Codsworth that I've had since before the war acts as an educator for the younger settlers, Shaun included, or at least a synth version of my son, but I'm not complaining, he's everything I wanted my son to be. Codsworth teaches himand  
the other kids how to read and write, a subject I told him to prioritise as not enough people in the Commonwealth are able to do so.

Which means many of them cannot read things like an old novel, an instruction manual for some old piece of tech... or a newspaper. Which brings me to Piper Wright, the person I trust more than any other person in the Commonwealth besides perhaps Prestonand  
Nick, even then I trust the three of them equally, but I see Preston as a true friend, close to a brother, I see Nick as a wise mentor who I can always go to for help, but Piper, she's different. The minute I first saw her I thought I was lookingat  
a hallucination, a mirage, she looked just like Nora. I was apprehensive at first as to whether I wanted to get close to someone who could uncover such memories, but here I am, in a loving relationship with her, and I wouldn't have it any otherway.  
She helps around however she can at the Castle, she even has a printing press here so that she can put a few papers onto pack Brahmins leaving the Castle which brings in more caps than she ever could've hoped to receive selling the paper in

DiamondCity. She and I have a private residence in Diamond City, Home Plate as its known, only herself, Nick, and Preston have ever been in.

The head of the Castle's security is someone nobody seems to trust for similar reasons to MacCready, his past. But nonetheless I would trust this man with my life. Danse, a former Paladin in the Brotherhood of Steel was exiled due to the revealing ofhis  
identity as a synth, people don't trust him because of that, and the fact he was once part of an organisation full of xenophobic technophiles. He's still managed to put all that behind him and do his job protecting the Castle.

Well there you have it, that's how things stand. There are of course additions to this list, such as Strong, a Super Mutant that acts almost like a bouncer at The Castle's only entrance, Ada, a robot who helps out with the salvage teams, and

a man I've come to trust extremely well is Old Longfellow, an old hunter who now acts a field commanderto the Minutemen, he and I are good friends because we're honestly not that different, both have troubled pasts and care more about others  
beneath a tough outer layer of personality. Not to mention we both have a near identical fashion sense, a longdark coat with a leather belt. Also there is Dogmeat but he's different, he's a dog, and as a result is as loyal as any person can  
ever be without even trying.

These are the people who I cared about the most, which is why when shit hit the fan, I wanted to make sure I saved every last one of them. One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

THE COMING STORM

It's not often the Minutemen are on high alert, the last time we were was when the Institute made a last attack on the Castle in their dying breath. This time though, this time is different. I was in my office sorting out some administration for a fewof  
the smaller settlements under Minutemen protection, when Preston burst into my office and simply stated, "we got a problem,General", with this being completely out of character for Preston, who usually always knocks before entering myoffice,  
I could tell this was extremely serious. I got up and went out into the Castle courtyard to see what was happening.

There was a small crowd gathering around whatever it was that had caused all the attention, which later revealed itself to be a person, one of my senior Minutemen, he was lay on the ground with Curie checking him over for wounds. I pushed my way throughthe  
crowd and went to see what the Minuteman had to say, I squatted down next to him, "what happened? where's the rest of your caravan?", he coughed and spluttered, but then managed to respond "dead... they're dead, dunno who got us, it was betweenDiamond  
City and Goodneighbor" Curie then picked him up and rushed him to the Medical wing, I then called for the rest to meet in my office. Nick offered to go and see if he could get any more info from him, I agreed.

Once everyone was settled, I began: "Nick, what did you get from our friend?", "ugh, not much, said it happened so fast that he couldn't see who they were or what they looked like" Nick replied disappointedly, "all he said was that he could make out afew  
of them wearing power armour..." Most of the eyes in the room turned towards Danse, "what? you think I called the Brotherhood and told them to attack those caravans?", "I dunno, you never seemed too fond of the Minutemen up until recently" retortedMacCready,  
I felt this was a good a time as any to step in, "MacCready that's enough!" I added sternly, I then calmed the room and turned to Deacon, "have a scout team look over the area surrounding the attack, we need to know where they're coming

from."

Deacon said nothing, he just nodded. "In the meantime, we need a diversion, something to draw them out", "perhaps a team of robots purposely built for such a task would be most beneficial" I turned and studied Ada's suggestion, it wasn't a bad ideaand  
it kept the men from being put inharms way. "Good idea Ada, have robot squadron Alpha prepare to move out in one hour... Dismissed"

Everyone then got up out of their chairs, all except one, she sat there, her head hung forwards and her hands entwined nervously, I could tell something was bothering Piper almost as soon as she walked in, but thought it better to find a solution to theproblem  
first. I closed my office doors and then turned, slipping my hands into the pockets of my long coat, a gift from Old Longfellow, identical to his own. Piper didn't look up, she simply turned her head slightly towards me, naturally I wentoverto  
her and sat down beside her, quietly I asked her "what's up" as I shifted my left arm to wrap around her waist, she looked up at last, her beautiful features a spitting image of Nora. "It's Nat" she finally responded after what felt like an eternity,"what  
if they go after Diamond City, I know she's been going to the gate with her friends recently and hanging out there, what if she's caught in a crossfire?" Nat was Piper's pride and joy, her little sister and acted just the same for when Shaunvisited  
Diamond City every few weeks, it was at this moment I saw how worried Piper really was, she thought that whatever was out there could get to Nat, "I won't let that happen, I never will" I replied, hoping to comfort the reporter, this promptedher  
to say something I'd come to expect from her, "I have to go, I have to make sure she's alright, can you and I go? maybe hang behind the bots?". As much as I wanted to turn around and say 'not a chance' I simply sat quietly with her, knowing fullwell  
that I couldn't talk her out if this... "alright" I whispered to her, "let's go get ready"

Just about an hour or so later, Piper and I stood with the robot squad, dressed in dark clothing to hide ourselves during the night, Preston and Nick had insisted on coming along and so joined us, Nick was the only one not wearing dark clothing as hewas  
going to be travelling ahead of us, searching for clues of recent activity. I tied the last leather strap on one of the pack Brahmin when I looked over at the robots, we'd built them ourselves along with help from Isabel Cruz, the renounced

'Mechanist'. They were all made specifically for different roles and I'd tried naming them as best I could.

Skipper- The leader, a modified Sentry Bot and a good all rounder.

Boomslang- The heavy assault bot, a modified Robobrain with missile launchers, a fat man, and a flamethrower, better for longer distances.

Hothead- The light assault bot, a modified Assaultron with two shiskebabs in place of the blades and the skull of a young Deathclaw where the head is for added intimidation value, better for close range.

Bluecoat- The support bot, a modified Protectron with an automatic laser weapon in one arm and a baton in the other, the bot that would breach and clear rooms.

With the team assembled we headed out into the unforgiving, unrelenting frontier that was the Commonwealth.


	3. Chapter 3

SILENT NIGHT

It was about half-past one in the morning when we reached the spot where the Caravan had been attacked, the air still rich with the iron smell of blood. The only true sources of light we had with us were the glow of Preston's Laser Musket,

and the distant glow of flames coming from Hothead's blades, the robots slowly marched forwards, surveying every shadow as they went. I looked over at Piper, her green eyes glistening ever so slightly in the moonlight, she seemed calm, but clearlyhad  
a fire within her, a fire yearning to break out and light up the night, light the way to her sister. Nick was at the front of the convoy off to the side, his robotic eyes able to scan the landscape as clear as day, picking up every detail...Probably  
why he was such a good detective, he stopped all of a sudden, so we all took cover in the overgrowth waiting for something to come out of the darkness... Nothing.

We continued on towards Diamond City with the remainder of the night being ever so quiet, flashes of my time on the frontlines during the Arabian Campaign came to my mind, the rolling sands, the stars lighting up the night, all going unnoticed as we waited  
/in trenches for the enemy to make a move. I cocked my Combat Rifle and fixed a bayonet, then looked out over the trench, only to see a bullet whistle by my head. I then heard the chorus of war, screaming, gunfire, explosions lighting up the night...  
/I could hear someone screaming for me, "Come on Blue, we gotta move!" one solider said as he climbed out of the trench... Wait a minute... What did he just call me?!

It was then I heard a familiar voice, the voice of Nora, she looked at me as I looked around, finding myself in my own home. She then asked if I was alright, but before I could answer, a bright light flashed from outside the house, blinding me as I reachedmy  
hand up to cover my eyes. Nora screamed for me as the shockwave approached and the mushroom cloud rose to the heavens like a gravestone marking the death of the nation... "BLUE!" she cried out, as the world was engulfed in a blinding white light...She  
called me what?!

To my surprise the world then did not fade to black, instead it started coming back into focus, I slowly made out the outline of a floodlight, which then revealed itself to be one of the lights of Fenway Park, with a woman standing in front of me, clad  
/in a red coat and press cap. As my vision finally righted itself I felt her arms around my chest and her head pressed against it, "thank God" she said, leaving me utterly confused, "you alright man?" I heard from the side as a man wearing a Colonial  
/style duster appeared. Suddenly I remembered, "yeah I'm fine... what happened?", after prying Piper loose from her embrace I managed to get her to tell me what happened, "we were just passing Boston Common when you blacked out... Spent the whole journeytrying  
to get you back down to Earth, what chems have you been on?" The last part of her recount was delivered in a humourous way, we both knew I'd never touch chems, never even smoked, Piper used to smoke but dropped it after about a week, said she

couldn't handle using her father's cigarettes for herself. Preston then suggested that we all go into Diamond City for some food, we both agreed, hoping that we wouldn't have to go to that godawful place in the upper stands where all the snobby folkwere,  
pretty sure they banned us both anyway after I once tried to go there with Piper for a rare evening meal for just the two of us, which ended with me getting into a heated argument with Ann Codman and Wellingham asking us to leave, still,was  
worth it afterwards just to see Piper laugh like I'd never seen anyone laugh in my life. Luckily for both of us, we followed as Preston headed for the Dugout Inn.

Nick had been in his office, reviewing any cases he had surrounding the area where the Caravan was attacked. It was south of Downtown Boston and was relatively uninhabited apart from Fallon's department store, which was full of Super Mutants which we'd  
/already ruled out of the attack since they were clearly humans. He then later joined us at the Dugout Inn and explained what he had put together.

"You can't be serious" was Piper's first reaction, "that far from their base? I only wrote the article about how the Minutemen stormed the GNN Plaza last month", "AND we took out the group in Vault 95 when we helped Cait get clean" Preston added. They  
/were both right, after the Institute's destruction, the top priority of the Minutemen had been to make sure the Gunners couldn't destroy us again, we knew that Quincy was perhaps the most heavily defended settlement in the entire Commonweatlh,save  
for the Castle and the Prydwen. As a result we decided that in order to weaken the Gunners, we'd have to knock out the Gunners elsewhere, I have to admit that theattack on Vault 95 was purely by accident and we had no clue the Gunners werethere  
in the first place, however we did know that the GNN building was sort of a Gunnerheadquarters, so that became the target of the offensive. We took heavy casualties that day but damn near wiped out the Gunners, Preston was openly proud to havedriven  
that scum from the Plaza for good, and with the Gunners weakened, they rarely left Quincy, their commanders in Quincy were all that remained, or so we thought.


End file.
